User talk:RRabbit42
Archive: January-June 2009 — July-December 2009 Reasons for blocking users For details about why I will block a user, refer to my "blocking users" page. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. — RRabbit42 * Gazette time again! We're running out of time and need to finish it. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 03:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Screencaps If anyone has a request for screencaps, post them here and I'll see if I can make it for you. Please include name of episode and as much detail about the specific picture as you can provide. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * enter request here Hey. Can you make a 250px wide images for the following episodes infobox: *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Traffic Cam Caper *Crack That Whip If possible, take the same moment of the current infobox images and just make 250px wide image screencaps. Thanks, man. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I left this message out of the archive to remind me to get this done. I'll check on it shortly. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Crossed out "Dude," Toph took care of that. The Flash {talk} 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions "Inception, Purpose and Goals to be Achieved" Do these have to be one thing, can't they be two or three separate things? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :It probably can. I was just trying to make the section look longer, rather than have three short sections. ::Well can't it be made into two then, somehow reword the three into two? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don't know, I like the realism involved. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I've looked it over. Heinz provides so little information on why he wants to do some things that in this case, splitting it up into two or three subjects would mean we'd have 1 or 2 sentences per subject. The only way to fill those subjects back out would be to either add speculation into his motives, or if we got lucky, include continuity info that's revealed in a later episode. :I think this is ready to be moved out of my sandbox (User:RRabbit42/Magnetism Magnifier) into a main article space, then link to it from the main Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions page. Any objections? — RRabbit42 18:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) A Day With Phineas and Ferb To read the article "A Day with Phineas and Ferb" and watch the related videos, vist http://entertainment.msn.com/news/article.aspx?news=352619 — RRabbit42 04:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Admin "Convention" Topher just informed be that all the admins are going to try and meet on the IRC tomorrow at 2pm Eastern time (11am Pacific). We're going to discuss various things, including FAs, the new main page, Daily Danville, blogs, fake episodes, etc. (you can see the rest on on my talk page) So, if you can, hop on tomorrow. Topher also said it'd be fine if tonight we handle some issues he has no real opinion on, like FAs and the main page, as a sort of "preliminary." So, hope you can make it. The Flash {talk} 21:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, just a reminder, the convention's coming up very soon. The Flash {talk} 17:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) FAs Hey. As the system will start tomorrow, we need to both design the forum page in a sandbox and it would be great if you could fix up the FA icon. Hop on IRC, please, if you can. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 17:57, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I will be able to join the IRC in about 2-3 hours from now. — RRabbit42 00:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) PNGs instead of JPEGs Could it be made a standard (and hopefully put on the upload page, or something) to use pngs instead of jpegs? The jpegs absolutely ruin the quality of the thumbnails, jpeg makes them barely intelligible, and the thumbs use the same format as the original images themselves. --Zaggy (talk) 23:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't look like the upload page is editable to add such a message. It would have to be made a part of the site notice if we're going to ask people to use PNG format for Userbox thumbnails. :I generally use JPEG for full-size images because I can't control the compression for PNG images, which means they turn out only about half the original file size. JPEG compresses better for me. — RRabbit42 03:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Instead of making it a "standard" we could just suggest that people do this? And when they don't if you need a picture for a userbox of something that requires it to be small, you could just reupload it as a png. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::I was doing that, but it's quite hard to do so, especially when there are a lot of jpegs. And anyway, virtually all of the images have some kind of thumbnail...userboxes, galleries (and yes, it does make a large difference with those, too), episode pages, image categories...Practically every image on this wiki has some kind of thumbnail. ::@RRabbit42: You should get Gimp. It can control just about all the settings possible on the png, and save a ton more kinds of files. But btw, pngs have lossless compression, so unless the image is all one color, it would be at least double the size of jpegs. But it's definitely worth it, especially with thumbnails. --Zaggy (talk) 12:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::I've downloaded GIMP. I'll check it out later. PNG pictures are fine for most things, but anything with a transparent background should be saved in a GIF format. This is so that people who are still using Internet Explorer 5, 5.5 or 6 will see the picture correctly. Without special commands in front of the picture that we would not be able to add on this wiki, those versions of Internet Explorer won't decode the transparency information. (Before you ask, I still use IE6 because it loads up faster than IE7. All of my browsers start up with blank pages to reduce start-up time, and IE7 takes 5-10 seconds to do display a blank page, which is stupid in my opinion.) — RRabbit42 16:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Danville Daily and other work on Phineas and Ferb Wikia Hey RRabbit: I saw the post with regards to the Danville Daily, but being that I don't do much here on Phineas and Ferb Wikia, I don't feel very useful, is it possible to contribute to the paper? I do have ideas on what to write about, but I would normally get your approval FIRST before I write them, just to be on the safe side, and the reason for this is quality control.......I am not going to write something that is rubbish or is not true or accurate. In addition to (or other than) the paper, what else can I do to help Phineas and Ferb Wikia? My emphasis is on the episodes and to make sure that the information is not only accurate, but is readable (including grammar and spelling), ESPECIALLY looking out for episodes that have been posted by members in which there is no information or source listed. My people and I look daily for not only new episodes, but for episodes that we are suspicious of in terms of being real or not. I can edit and do work on pages with regards to the songs and the characters, as I do look at those as well, and also make sure the infomation put in is both accurate and readable. Please let me know how I can help out in either the newsletter, in Phineas and Ferb Wikia, or both, if possible. Thanks. - Neerav (BigNeerav) :We are still in the process of determining what will go into the newsletter. If you take a look at my notes, you'll see some of the ideas we came up with. But, let's hear what you've come up with. The other admins and I worked out that the first issue is going to actually be a preview issue, just to get things rolling and to give people an idea to expect. :In terms of what to improve, some of the earliest episodes could use grammar and spelling checking, but the biggest thing we need right now is to start filling out some of the Season 1 episodes. "Crack That Whip" is the one that comes to mind.. :I might have more later, but that will get us started. Look for more info about the newsletter tomorrow. — RRabbit42 05:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Newsletter links Preview issue — Issue 1 — Issue 2 Newsletter Submission (Response) RRabbit: Thanks for replying. I really appreciate it. My concern is that if there is a rule not reveal (save for a preview) an upcoming article for the paper, then the blog post is contrary to that. I would render a guess that if I was a member of the newspaper/newsletter staff that I would be told to not reveal the details of the article being written to anyone outside the paper staff. The blog way of submitting the article for the "Tri-State Gazette" was not a good choice, and even Flash admitted to that. Also, posting an article and then telling people not to read it also makes no sense at all, which was the original premise for my concern. A different system should be used for members of the staff to submit their pieces to the editors to be included in the newspaper/newsletter. I saw the response by Topher on my Talk Page, and I disagree with him completely. Allowing people to see the whole articles that are coming up in the next newsletter ruins the anticpation of what will be in the next edition of the newsletter. I personally would rather wait for the next edition of the paper to come out to see what is in there, than to see it ahead of time, and I am sure there are others who would also agree with me on this view. A preview, such as summary of an upcoming article is fine.......but to reveal the ENTIRE article for an upcoming edititon, at least in my opinion, is NOT a smart move. In addition, if people already know what will be in there, it would also make reading the newsletter/newspaper less interesting. If you reveal something that has not happened yet, it ruins the fun. You said you are working on an idea, and whatever that is, I hope it works. Hopefully, you will come up with a system for submission and setting up the newspaper that works great and that everyone enjoys (and makes this newspaper easier to assemble). I wish you the best of luck on the first edition of the "Tri-State Gazette" and look forward to reading it soon. Thanks again! BigNeerav 03:24, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Production codes As you seem to be a major contributor to Forum:Broadcast order vs. Production order, I thought I'd bring my question about production codes to you. I'm currently involved in the difficult process of finding reliable sources for the Wikipedia page . I see these production codes bandied about in various places around the net, but I can't seem to find reliable sources, as defined under Wikipedia policies. Where are you guys at this wikia getting these codes from? And, in a related question, what were your sources for original air dates? If possible, a response at my would be appreciated. CzechOut ☎ | 20:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Wikipedia was our starting point, but I noticed a few discrepancies in the original air dates when compared with the Internet Movie Database. The current production codes and air dates come from Swampy and a press release I found from Disney for the "Ferb-ruary 2008" broadcasts. We're not totally sure that Swampy's production codes are 100% correct, but we're going with them for now. The original broadcast dates should be correct, though. — RRabbit42 03:56, 19 August 2009 (UTC) RE: MickeyMinnieShipper template Ardi said on the IRC that I was allowed to make the userbox as long as if I seperated it from the PF userboxes. And well, I did. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) : I didn't say yes, here is what I said about it ::" if for the wiki, then I wouldn't since it's not really related to PaF that much" :I didn't say yes, nor did I say no. also, his is what I said after you left the IRC :: Phin68 : I didn't say that, when I said that, I meant that you shouldn't since it's not related to Paf :: if for the wiki, then I wouldn't since it's not really related to PaF that much :: i didn't say yes :That's all.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 02:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) The Guest Columnist thing Could I request? Thanks-HiBy25 : I think we could squeeze in an article from you in the 3rd or 4th issue (Sept. 1st or Sept. 16). When you have it ready, contact me so I can review it and see if anything needs to be changed. — RRabbit42 04:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Reporting spam by anonymous user RRabbit: I am reporting spam done by an anonymous user. The anonomyous user has created pages "99/20/2" and "The Librarian", and both pages have been marked as a "Candidate For Deletion" by SomeoneD. The said anonymous user has previously been warned for acts of spam/vandalism by Flash. Please look into it and take whatever appropriate action is needed. Thanks. BigNeerav 22:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :It's been looked into and acted upon. It was a first offence, if I remember correctly. — RRabbit42 19:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Edits with no edit summary RRabbit: When I get a notice of an edit of some of the pages that I am watching via e-mail, such as an episode page, a song page or a page on the forum, an edit summary is not mentioned, and so, the message that I get is "no edit summary given". The problem with that is that when someone edits a page and gives you no edit summary, it is hard to know what edits or modifications are done, and the only way to know is to go into the history of that page and compare the current and previous versions of the page to see what changes were made. Whenever I make an edit or a modification to a page, I always include an summary of what I did so people can know the reason for that edit. I understand that sometimes, people forget because they forgot to do an edit summary, or are pressed for time, but as a matter of convenience to the others members of our Wikia community, if you do an edit, a summary of the edit should be included that way it is easier for people to follow what you did and see the reason for the edit or edits that you made. For the Admins, especially, they can see whether or not an edit done either by a regular member or even an anonymous user is legitimate or not, and decide whether the edit should be undone or even modified to some extent, and thereby prevent spam or vandalism from occuring. Just a thought....... BigNeerav 19:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :When I review the edits in the Recent changes page, I usually check each one. If more than one person has edited the same page, or I see that something had to be undone, I use the History to see exactly what each person changed. :In the case of the voting forum, this is one time where I didn't check all the edits being made because I was just going to wait until voting had closed to see how it came out. Should have checked that, I guess. — RRabbit42 02:13, 31 August 2009 (UTC) A page needs to get moved. I'm pretty sure that Phineas and Ferb´s Special: The Five as Crossover a Disney Channel isn't a real episode, so it should probably get moved to Phineas and Ferb Fanon or deleted. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 01:48, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :It's now been redirected to 404. — RRabbit42 03:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Community News on the Main Page has not been updated. RRabbit: First off, I want to say that the new format for the main page of "Phineas and Ferb" looks great. Compared to the old one we had before, the new format is much easier to navigate and is more user friendly. I hope there will be more improvments on it to make it look better, but in the meantime, I support the new main page. In any case, the reason why I am writing to you is because despite the update to the new format, one of the sections have not been updated with the latest information. I am refering to the "Community News" section. The last update was back in July, and it is September, and so, it looks as if the latest news has not been updated. I know before the conversion, there may have been more news then that, with is more recent and up-to-date with regards to the show, "Phineas and Ferb" or with our Wikia community. I also don't know if there are more news/article to be included in the "What's New on the Show" section also on the Main Page, since the last piece of news is around mid-August, so that can also be up-to-date with the latest information. Please look into this, so we know what is the latest information on the Main Page of our Wikia. Thanks! BigNeerav 23:22, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : There will be a few more improvements after the voting finishes at the end of the week. I can also take a look at both areas and see what can be updated. I have been covering the work for another employee while they were on vacation, so most of the time when I would check the recent changes, I didn't feel like doing much more. Should be getting back to normal in a couple of days. — RRabbit42 02:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Guest Article for the Tri-State Gazette Thanks, I'll work on the article on the weekend. About AmyRoseCute and all of the f-words... I removed them for you. However, I think a warnign or punishment of some sort is needed. I mean, this wiki is probably browsed by 75% kids, I wonder how many will go around saying what she says... '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 08:27, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I saw them and I'm about to respond. — RRabbit42 16:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::PF, I appreciate that you wanted to help me out. AmyRoseCute was out of line, and I am aware of his/her status over on the Sonic News Network. However, your edit there does not help matters. Please do not do that again. — RRabbit42 17:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry. I was just reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally angry at her for doing that and wanted to vent my feelings (I was half drunk with sleepiness, so I didn't really think about it.) '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 09:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not a problem. — RRabbit42 05:44, September 8, 2009 (UTC) About AmyRoseCute Hello, I'ma friend of AmyRoseCute and would like to inform you, he's male and his name is Sam, not Amy. His Wikia account was named after Amy Rose, a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Why her if she's not the main one? Well, she's Sam's favourite character and he really likes her. By teh (minor profanity removed) way, Phineas and Isabella will NEVER get married. I'd say Isabella should go out with Baljeet, while Phineas should be with a PaF character exactly like Amy Rose, since Phineas and Amy are both pretty (minor profanity removed) optimistic and if they were the same species, (Amy's a hedgehog) I'd say she suits him more than her beloved Sonic. Good day to you, Sir/Madam! Yours truly, Minervasux 03:49, September 8, 2009 (UTC), right-hand man of that transvestite who used a "profane attack" on you :Okay, so ARC is a guy named Sam and you're a friend of his. Do you have anything to say about the profanity he put on my page in two separate edits? — RRabbit42 05:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) It's me, Minervasux Well, if you'd like to say anything to me, it would be easier if you did it on my talk page. That way, it'll just let me know, "You have new message/s on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki." And also, I'd like to know, how do you block people? Minervasux 11:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Videos deleted (video deleted) SonAmyMovie, both videos do not relate to Phineas and Ferb and so they have been deleted. — RRabbit42 14:53, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah? How the h*** do you explain THIS?!!! :A Picture of Phineas Flynn on the Sonic News Network1 Ha! SonAmyMovie 22:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::First of all, that's a dead link ("No file by this name exists") as of right now. Second of all, even if there were actually a picture of Phineas at that location, we are not the Sonic News Network; while they may or may not allow pictures of unrelated material on that Wiki, we do not. Third of all, this is a show marketed to children, so please watch your language. Thank you. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 22:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :The profanity has been obscured. That picture is of Phineas, and it is on AmyRoseCute's user page over on the Sonic News Network. A picture on a user page has nothing to do with the fact that the videos that were uploaded here were unrelated to Phineas and Ferb. — RRabbit42 01:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Formatting problems with "The Fast and the Phineas" episode page RRabbit: I am working on the Season 1 episode pages editing project, which you requested me to start as some of the work that can be done around "Phineas and Ferb Wikia" a while back, and I am currently working on the episode page "The Fast and the Phineas", and I editing the Episode Summary to ensure proper grammar, spelling, formatting and accuracy of information, but when I scrolled down to the sections below the Episode Summary, the formatting is totally messed up. The formatting/spacing of the contents of some of the sections below the Episode Summary for the episode page are messed up in terms of being out of place, content-wise. I have no idea who last edited this page and what they did with it to cause such a mess to occur. I tried to do some fixing, but stopped, because I was afraid that I would make things worse, and decide to write this message to you instead, informing you of the situation. As I go through the Season 1 episode pages and do the edits and fixes, I will also make sure that not just the general format of the episode pages is in good order, but especially the sections below the Episode Summary. I am not sure if any other episode page for the Season 1 episodes also has this formatting error, or is this just an isolated case, but I will keep a lookout, and report any more of the same problems, if they are apparent on the other Season 1 episode pages. Everything else for that episode page looks to be in good order, other than the fixes I made in the Episode Summary and the problem, which I mentioned above. Could you look into and fix the problem with this episode page that I mentioned, since I don't want to touch it and make it worse than it already is. Thanks so much. BigNeerav 23:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'll straighten them out. — RRabbit42 01:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Random thoughts and message Hey, RR! Just want to apologize for being unable to assist with any issues on the wiki (i.e., vandalism) or the Gazette for such a long time now, but I was unfortunately away with no access or ability to the internet for all that time. Hope everything ran smoothly! If you're able to, hop onto IRC - I would love it if you could give me the lowdown on anything important; plus, we can work on issue 4 of the Gazette. So, cheers! The Flash {talk} 01:22, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Об этом приветственное сообщение Благодарности, RRabbit42. Я слышал, ты строгое лицо, которое имеет интенсивной ненависти для вандалов. Поэтому я попытаюсь хорошим. Ваш подлинно, Какаду 12:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :approximate translation, as performed by Babelfish :On this the salutatory communication :Appreciation, RRabbit42. I heard, you a strict person, who has intensive hatred for Vandals. Therefore I will attempt be good. :You really, Какаду (Yours truly)